Bubbleline One-Shots
by Chemistry God
Summary: A compilation of Bubbline (Bubbleline?) one-shots. Most will be T rated or under. If not, it will be stated explicitly so before the one-shot. Enjoy! Review! Follow! Favorite! (Read and review my other stories too, maybe?)
1. The Meeting

Slight AU where Marceline meets Bonnibel for the first time.

The Meeting

One second, I am sound asleep. Happy, actually. Minding my own business, doing my own vampire thing. The next, I hear the sounds of incoming villagers that were planning to end my life.

Great.

And I need my beauty sleep.

Usually I'm not too worried about the crazy Candy Kingdom villagers. They usually can't even tell what's left from right, and they usually have their head stuck up their butt. Especially those Banana Guards. Ugh. They're so annoying.

But they aren't annoying because they are constantly trying to kill me, because they're too incompetent to even figure out HOW to kill me. It's that they follow these harsh rumors that all vampires, including me, are evil.

Don't get me wrong…I'm not nice. I'm not sweet. I'll probably rip your throat out if you disturb my sleep. But I wouldn't harm someone if they didn't do anything wrong. I'd probably just prank the random innocent bystander and laugh at their confusion and fear. And suck out the red in their clothing, if they had any.

Oh yes. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Marceline. The super-duper-rad Vampire Queen. And I'm sick of these morons trying to kill me. Now, you'd think as queen, I'd have a kingdom to rule. But you're dumb and obviously don't know how it is with us vampires.

Back when there actually was humans, there was a ton of vampires. And yes, we killed people. And yes…we were evil. But now we aren't! Why? Because all the humans died out in their pathetic Mushroom War. So because the humans started dying out, we started dying out. Our thousands in number dwindled to a hundred. That hundred dwindled to a handful. And throughout all this death, I am still the queen.

And that's probably why they want to kill me in the first place.

Okay sorry. Back to the story.

My eyes snap open and immediately lock on to the villagers. The villager wielded a torch and a stake. If my heart had been beating, I'm sure it would have skipped a beat seeing that villager. I shudder at the thought of my heart being impaled. Ew. SO not happening today. I'm not in the mood.

Behind the villager stood at least a dozen more. Each wielded a weapon more fierce than the last. I totally would have admired those swords, but they were meant to kill me. I stood up as quickly as I could without making a sound. I strapped my Axe Bass to my back and I began to run.

The forest I ran into I hadn't ran in for like…400 years. Maybe? I don't know. Boy, those trees had grown a lot. Who would have thought trees grow. I didn't think they did, or at least this much in this short amount of time. To me, four hundred short years seemed like a blink of an eye.

"I see her!" A villager shouts

"Glip blob it" I hiss under my breath and continued to run.

I can hear their footsteps behind me, and somehow they are catching up to me. How is this possible? Am I this out of shape? I need to work out more. I take a mental note and keep running.

I hadn't run this much in years. Who has time to run anyways? Not me. That's who. Who wanted to run when you could play some tunes?

Okay, Marceline. Focus on running. One foot in front of- oh glob. I trip over a tree root and land on my face. I hiss at the stupid root and wish I could kill pounding footsteps draw closer. I scramble upwards and continued running. I swear under my breath at what I saw next.

A big cliff. A big fat cliff was in front of me. HOW ON OOO AM I SUPPOSED TO CLIMB IT?

Oh right.

Vampire Queen over here.

I smile and start to float upwards and begin to laugh at the stupid villagers. But as always, I laugh too soon. Something hits the back of my head and I hiss and turn around.

A piece of garlic hits the ground. I growl with annoyance. It hadn't hit my skin, so I was safe.

Damn, I spoke too soon again.

A piece of garlic lands on my hand.

I fall like a rock. I land with a thud and I am cornered. The villagers advance. My stomach twists with fear. I could actually be in trouble this time.

I draw my Bass Axe from my back and I swing it threateningly.

"I don't want to hurt you" I plead to the villagers.

A wave of discontent rolls through the crowd. They don't believe me. They want to kill me. If it hadn't been for that stupid garlic, I could have turned into a giant and stomp their stupid guts out. But the garlic temporarily takes my powers away. Everything. Including my shape shifting, even my healing.

I growl. "I'm a master fighter" I tell them. That's a lie. "I'll kill all of you" I tell them. That's another lie.

The leader of the villagers rushes forward with a pitchfork in hand. He lunges and I parry the attack, and his blow lands at the ground, rather than my beautiful face.

I smile. "Is that the best you can do?" I ask.

What else could I do? The intimidation tactic was really the only thing I had left. The leader lets out a frustrated growl.

"Death to the monster" He howls and attacks again.

And I did something I hadn't done in two hundred years. I let my Axe Bass drop at the villagers feet, and his feet fall off.

The other villagers stare in horror. The horror is soon replaced with anger. And the anger is replaced with fury. The mass surges forward and I know I am going to have to fight my way out. Somehow.

I swung my arms wildly, and I can feel stakes going in every place EXCEPT my heart. It hurts. But I know I'd heal.

Oh wait. The garlic would wear off in like three hours. Too long to stay and fight. I'm gonna have to run this time. I hate running. It made me seem like a wiener. Kinda like my ex-boyfriend, Ash.

Miraculously, I make it out of the crowd, with only a dozen stabs in my ribs. Hooray. Now I'll only bleed _a little bit_ instead of dying. _Yay._ I somehow make myself run, even though my legs are screaming at me to stop. But if I stop, I'd die.

It's a life or death situation.

Yikes.

I run out of the forest and onto the field. I consider going to my house on top of the hill, but they would find me there easy. I scan the plains in front of me and see a castle. A pink castle?

Had I run this far to reach the Candy Kingdom? Boy. What a workout.

A brilliant idea hits me. I could hide in the forest surrounding the Candy Kingdom. They'd never look there. Because what stupid vampire would hide RIGHT by the people that want to kill her most? They won't expect it one bit.

I sprint as fast as I can and reach the forest. I scramble up a tree and I lay on the branch.. I am covered with blood.

But whose blood? Mine, or the villagers? My hands went to my ribs, where there were multiple stab wounds. I took my hands off and they were covered with blood. Well this was going to ruin my day. My eyes start to get droopy and I can feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

No! Don't fall asleep you'll never wake up! My conscious screams.

Yeah, whatever, I'm tired. I say to my consciousness and closed my eyes.

I don't know how much time had passed since I fell asleep. But I didn't really want to wake up unless I _had_ to. I want to sleep off my injuries.

"Hey! Who are you? What are you doing in my trees?" A voice asked.

I let out a scream (which is totally not normal for me) and fall out of the branch.

I stare at the girl in front of me.

"I…uh…" I stutter.

"You're that vampire that my people were trying to kill! Aren't you!?"

"Me? No! No! Of course not. I'm an apple picker. I'm here to pick the best apples to make the best apple pie!" I lie.

"These aren't apple trees" the girl rolls her eyes .

"Yes they are!" I tell her.

The girl looks at me like I'm stupid. Which, I probably am.

"What's up with your hair?" I ask her, desperately trying to avoid the apple tree subject.

"I'm made out of bubblegum…?" she replies like I'm a moron

"Why would you be made out of bubblegum? That's so dumb!" I demand. Oh darn.

"_Excuse me"_ The girl's voice is dangerously low. "I am the _Princess of the Candy Kingdom"_

Oh great.

"I meant no disrespect your highness" I bow. And for once, I mean to be sincere.

The girl continues to glare but her gaze softens.

"You're hurt" she says.

What?! Still?! I quickly glance down at my shirt. I tap my side and I flinch with pain. Blood. Still more blood. How was I bleeding this much?!

"No of course not" I scowl. "As the Vampire Queen I cannot be hurt" …Did I really just say that. I face palm. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. I was not on my game today.

The girl smirks and crosses her arms. "I knew it" She says triumphantly.

"Uh. You're not going to do anything about it?" I ask timidly. The pain in my torso was growing by the second, and I was struggling to stay upright.

"Of course not! The rumors about the vampires aren't true. And they haven't been for the past eight hundred years. You're probably just misunderstood"

Misunderstood. The word stuck in my mind.

"Definitely" I nod and grimace with pain.

"Oh glob, you need help. I'll be right back!" The girl says and runs back into the keep of the castle.

I groan and collapse against the trunk of the tree, and slowly sink into the ground. I hope the girl will get here soon. I hear her footsteps before I see her, and she is carrying medical supplies.

"Thank glob" I whisper.

The girl drops to her knees and begins to go to work. I'm still bleeding, but at least I'm bleeding less.

"Thanks" I tell the girl.

The girl stares into my eyes. Oh great why is she doing that. No stop. Stop. I could feel my walls crumbling down.

"It's not a problem. I'm Bonnibel, by the way" She tucks my bangs behind my ear.

"M-marceline" I stutter.

This girl is going to be the end of me.

I know it.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I guess I did. That isn't really surprising. What is surprising is that I woke up in a room I didn't recognize. At first I have no clue where I am. I take a closer look at the room and it looks like the color pink had barfed all over it. I jump to the conclusion that I am in Bonnibel's room.

My stomach flutters, This girl has taken me in, and I'm supposed to be the sworn enemy of her people. I look down at my stomach. My torso is bare, and only covered with bandages. I haven't realized how horrible my wounds are.

But she noticed. My stomach lurches. How long has it been since somebody cared about me? It has been fifty-two years. Three weeks. Ten days.

It has been a long time since Ash. I know deep down I never really loved him. I know I was missing something. But the question is...what is missing?

_A girl._ My consciousness screamed.

A girl?! Out of all things a girl!?

There could be no way.

I sat up in the bed and threw off the blanket covering me. I turn my body to face the edge of the bed. I put one foot down on the floor, and slowly the other. I try to take a step towards the door, but my knees give out from beneath me. I fall down.

"Damn it!" I yell.

I hear running footsteps and the door swings open. In the doorway stands the girl with pink hair. She immediately rushes to my side and helps me up.

"Why are you moving you silly?" She asks.

"I wanted to leave," I reply.

The girl opens her mouth to say something. She pauses. "Why?" she asks.

"I...I actually don't know. I'm not used to this" I motion to my bandages and to the room.

"What do you mean 'this'?" The girl is using that glare again. I flinch.

"I guess I'm not used to people taking care of me" I say.

A sadness creeps into the girls eyes. "I'm sorry"

"No it's fine. I want to stay, but at first all this weirded me out" I shrug.

The girl motions to the bed "The reason why you're still hurt is because the villagers had garlic tipped weapons"

"Those bastards" I hiss and lay back down on the bed.

The girl shakes her head and laughs "You're silly"

I smile "Maybe I am. Thanks for saving me"

"You're welcome. But this welcome comes on one condition" The girl murmurs

"And what condition is that?" I ask.

"If you decide to stay...you mustn't harm my people again" She says.

I clench my jaw with irritation. "Your people did this to me"

"I know, but I'm asking that you don't take revenge" She says and forces me to make eye contact with her.

"Revenge isn't my thing, Bonnibel" I smile, allowing my fangs to slide out.

"Then you can stay" she pats my shoulder.

"Is this your room?" I ask.

"It is indeed" She answers.

"I can leave if you want" I murmur.

The princess leans in and whispers in my ear "I won't be wanting you to leave for a while"

"Are you really that desperate to seek out a vampire?" I burst out laughing.

"No, I'm just highly selective" The princess answers.

"And you've selected me?" I ask.

"Well, yes. But that doesn't mean you'll succeed" The princess smiles.

"Consider me properly motivated, Princess" I respond.

Who knows. Maybe I'll win the girl's heart. Because it seems like she's already won mine.


	2. Desire

Desire

Not an AU: Bonnibel decides to make an experiment. The results shock everyone, even the Bubblegum Princess.

This experiment by far, has been the most intrusive one yet. I finished scribbling notes in my lab book, and shut it gently. A tall, wide, vial found its home on the cold metal counter. Inside the vial, was a clear, slightly carbonated, liquid. Next to the vial were tablets neatly stacked on one another. The temptation to use them now was overwhelming.

"You must wait, PB" I told myself quietly.

I had been working on this experiment for months with no break. After failed attempts to drag me out of the lab, Peppermint Butler finally gave up. It had been a week, maybe two, since he came to check on me. I was happy with the solitude. I wanted, no, I _needed_ to ensure the success of the experiment. Its positive results would bring me insight on others desires. Desires are weaknesses, and it is best that I know the weaknesses of everyone, so that I may use them against them, if the needed ever aroused. I initially disliked dragging everyone's personal _deep_ and perhaps secret desires to light. Then, I realized that I, and as a result, my kingdom, would benefit from this knowledge. This alleviated my concerns.

It had been troublesome to come up with a concoction that would function one-hundred percent of the time. I first tested it on myself with my rat, Science. I gave the brave subject a tablet. Science had gobbled it greedily. Then, I drank some of the liquid in the vial. I hastily put on the neuro-thought translator onto Science.

"What do you see?" I asked my beloved pet, as I stood in front of him, so all he could see was me.

"Cheese" was the simple response from Science. Then, his voiced wobbled "Wait, I see you, Princess Bubblegum"

There was a pause in his monologue.

"You keep changing, it is very confusing" Science said.

"Alright" I had said, scribbling notes down on my lab notebook "Thanks, Science"

And with that, I took off the thought translator.

I jerked back to the present from my memory when my pencil fell to the ground. The sound reverberated throughout the quiet lab. I let out a breath and bent over to retrieve the fallen comrade. I placed it next to my lab book and turned to exit my lab. I walked up the stairs briskly, trying to get to my room as quickly as possible.

I bumped into Peppermint Butler on the way up the stairs. His face contorted painfully.

"Princess, with all due respect, you reek of brown mist!" He frowned and said with a voice crack.

"I know, Peps. That's why I'm going to go clean myself up" I told him kindly.

"Thank goodness" Peppermint Butler muttered and continued on his way.

I finished cleaning up and pat dried my hair with a soft pink towel. I put on my bra and paused. I sighed with frustration and threw my hands up in the air. I kept forgetting that Marceline's shirt was gone. I felt bare and naked without the shirt. _Her_ shirt. I put a white sweatshirt over my bra. It felt rough and foreign to my skin.

Oh, how I missed Marceline's shirt. And its smell…

I shook my head, trying to forget about the past. I meandered over to the wardrobe where I pulled out a pair of pink pants. I slid them over my legs and my eyes drifted to the picture on the inside of the wardrobe. I gasped with pain and I tripped and fell on the ground.

"Ow! Glip blob it!" I grunted and pulled my other leg through the pants. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to re-center myself. Marceline always managed to throw me for a loop. I remembered something that I once told Finn.

"_Sometimes, you want to be with someone and you want to kiss them, and be with them. But you can't, because responsibility demands sacrifice" _

I wasn't sure if I even was talking to Finn then. I had been reliving the relationship I once had with Marceline. The excuses I came up with to break things off with Marceline were...far fetched. She was a loose cannon, but I was okay with that. Over the course of our relationship she had mellowed out… a lot. I found myself falling for my once rival and I was scared. Terrified. I started over-thinking about what the kingdom would think. After all, they were my responsibility.

And I was scared of my feelings.

My stomach twisted nervously as I remembered the breakup. Marceline took it silently. Her face was bowed in shame and she said nothing. The tips of her ears had been red...and tears fell down from her face in a cascade. She didn't say anything. It was infuriating. I wanted her to argue with me. I wanted her to take it poorly. But she didn't do any of those things, much to my surprise. Her hair just fell in her eyes and she left, without a word.

The memory left me gasping for air. I did what was best...I did what was best for my kingdom.

Leave it to Marceline to make things complicated. I shook my head again. I just wanted to forget.

_No you don't_ my conscience told me. I ignored the little voice in my head and stood up.

Leave it to Marceline to get me feeling again. If only that stupid Door Lord hadn't taken my shirt. I wouldn't have been with Marceline that day when she so clearly confessed that she still had feelings for me. If only I had said no to Marceline when she asked for help against Maja. If only I had refused to manage Marceline's band and become close to her. If only...

If only I didn't have feelings.

I stood up. And slapped the backside of my hand.

"Focus, PB. Use your brain" I ordered myself and put my glasses on.

It was time to test out the tablets and liquid on her various subjects. I went to my phone and called Finn.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey PB? What's shakin', bacon?"

"Nothing right now, at least. I need you and Jake to come over to test an experiment"

"Jake's really hungry right now...I don't know" Finn said slowly.

"Bribe him with food. It is most urgent that you two arrive promptly" I said briskly.

"Alright, princess. See you around"

I hung up the phone. I walked to my bed stand and pulled out my cellular phone. I called he first and only person I had on speed dial. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey PB" Marceline said, trying speak nonchalantly.

"Hey Marce. I need some help"

"With what, Bonnibel?" Marceline sighed.

"With an experiment. Finn and Jake are coming too. Please come over?" I asked her sweetly.

The other line was silent "Of course, nerd" and Marceline hung up.

I smiled and descended back down into the lab. I grabbed the vial and the tablets and headed back up the stairs. When I entered the Great Hall, Finn and Jake were already there. Jake was clutching his stomach and it rumbled audibly. Finn was standing around, poking at his face.

"Hey guys. We're going to wait until Marceline arrives. She will be here very soon" I said, then paused. "Peppermint Butler!" I shouted. An audible scuttle into the Great Hall was my answer.

"Yes Princess?"

"I need you to help me with this experiment"

"Alright. What are we waiting for?" He asked.

"Marceline"

Peppermint Butler raised a knowing eyebrow and a small smile appeared on his face.

A shuffle behind me gave away Marceline's presence.

"What about Marceline?" She asked.

"Oh how nice of you to finally come" I said snarkily. "I'm glad you're here, though" I added gently.

"So watcha need?" Marceline asked with a cluck of her tongue.

"Yeah, what am I missing lunch for, PB?" Jake asked hungrily.

"Now now, if you guys will let me finish" I began. "I need you all to stand in a line"

The four of them shuffled into a line.

"What experiment are we doing?" Asked Finn curiously.

"If I tell you, it could give me poor results. Sorry to keep you in the dark, but you won't get hurt, I promise" I said simply as I handed each of my test subjects a tablet.

"Chew and swallow these" I ordered.

Marceline wrinkled her nose but chewed the tablet. Jake munched his hungrily. Finn chewed obnoxiously and Peppermint Butler delicately took the tablet into his mouth. I moved to the end of the line, so I started with Peppermint Butler and not Marceline.

I took a sip of the liquid in the vial. The liquid was cool as it went down my throat and it found its home in my stomach. I took a breath and looked at Peppermint Butler. His eyes were wide.

"Everyone else, keep your eyes straight ahead. Do not look at me. Peppermint Butler, what do you see in front of you?"

Peppermint Butler narrowed his eyes "I see the key to the eighth level of the Shadow realm. And I see Ogdoad...How strange"

"Thanks Peps, you can go now"

The small peppermint man shuffled away while rubbing his eyes and muttering something under his breath.

I moved to Finn. "Alright, Finn. You can look at me now. What do you see?"

"It's...strange...It sounds like you, Peebles but...You look...like Flame Princess" He choked out. He closed his eyes painfully.

"I'm sorry this caused you some emotional stress, Finn. You can go now, if you want" I told Finn.

Finn shook his head "I'll wait for Jake" He said quietly and sat down in the hallway.

I sidestepped over to Jake. "Your turn" I told him.

"Oh boy oh boy oh BOY! I see an all you can eat buffet! Oh my glob! I can almost smell it...I am so hungry. There's an everything burrito at the buffet...I want to eat it" Jake said, gripping his stomach.

"It's not real, Jake. There's some food in the kitchen, I believe" Jake left, but Finn stayed.

Marceline licked her lips and smiled. "Saving the best for last, huh?"

"Oh hush you" I told her. "What do you see?"

"Am I supposed to see something different? I only see you…"

My stomach clenched. "Wh..what? Finn, come over here. I think the tablets must have worn off…"

Finn glanced over at me and his eyes shut immediately "I still see Flame Princess"

I turned to Marceline. "Are you sure you ate the tablet?" I demanded.

"Duh" Marceline replied.

"Finn...could you excuse us for a moment?" I asked kindly.

Finn nodded distractedly and shuffled into the kitchen.

"What's this all about?" Marceline asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.

I blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Well…"

Marceline raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"The experiment was meant to reveal your current desires…" I trailed off.

Marceline opened her mouth, then shut it. She looked away in shame and said "I guess that's why I saw you"

My stomach did a somersault. My breath was stuck in my throat.

"You…" I whispered.

"Still care? Of...of course I do" Marceline put her left hand on her right shoulder and shuddered.

Marceline continued to rub her shoulder nervously and looked down.

"I just miss you" Marceline whispered.

My heart hammered against my ribs. "I...miss you too"

"Do you really, or are you just saying that, Bonnibel? I don't want your pity" Marceline said quietly, not making eye contact with me.

Before my brain could make a judgement my hand went and grabbed Marceline's.

"I do" Is all I could manage.

Marceline glanced down at our intertwined hands. A large grin appeared on her face and she looked up at me and beamed.

"So...what does all this mean?" She asked with a cautious smile.

"It means...I miss you. And I was wrong…"

"Things could be different, if you give me a second chance" Marceline said quietly.

"Oh Glob, Marceline! It was not your fault we broke up. It is _my_ fault. Do not blame yourself. It was all on me. It still is. You...you are all I could have asked for" I bit my lip.

Marceline blinked "Why did you break up with me then...has it been ten years already?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We dated for a long time...and I was starting to care too much about you...and I didn't give my kingdom my 100%. And...I was scared"

Marceline pulled her hand away, her eyes shielded and angry. "Scared of me? I'm not a monster, not like I used to be" Marceline hissed.

"No, let me finish. I...was scared of how I was starting to feel about you. I...loved you"

Marceline's jaw dropped. "What? You never let on about your feelings...what the flip, Bonnie?"

I shrugged "It's just how I feel"

"Wait, feel?" Marceline asked and looked at me.

"Yes"

Marceline swallowed. "So what does this mean?"

"Can we try to fix things?" I asked hoarsely. It was not the direction I wanted this conversation to go….but I was happy for it. Happier than I had ever been.

"Of course" Marceline smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

I choked out a sob and gripped onto Marceline, like she had done so many times to me before.

Marceline kissed me on the forehead "Stop crying, I'm here...just like I'll always be"


	3. Babies? Babies

Not An AU: Bonnibel experimented five years ago with her and Marceline's genes. Now, they both are raising adorable twins

"_Marceline" Bonnibel said as I strummed my axe bass. _

"_Hmmmm?" I hummed, only half paying attention to her._

"_Stop playing for a second" Bonnibel said gently. I stopped strumming and looked up at her. _

"_What is it?" I asked. My brow creased with concern._

_Bonnibel shook her hand. "It's nothing. I just have a question to ask" _

_I clicked my fangs "What's up, babe?" _

"_Have you ever wanted children?" Bonnibel asked._

_My eyes widened with surprise. "Kids?" _

_Bonnibel nodded._

"_Well, yes. I always wanted a mini-me. But you know...being a vampire and all...I can't really have children, Bub-Bubs" _

_Bonnibel smiled wildly, her face filling with excitement. "Would you want to have children with me?" _

"_What the funk, Bonnibel? I don't...I don't have those" I made a gesture towards my crotch "...Those baby makers!"_

"_Trust me, Marcy. You don't need male genetilia. You just need science" _

_All I could do is stare at her in surprise._

I blink out of the memory. That was five years ago. Already. A lot has happened in those five years. For one, I moved in with Bonnibel in the Candy Kingdom. We aren't married, but Bonnie would never allow us to get married anyways.

I'm more than happy than to just be by her side as her lover.

Bonnibel told me I had to turn her into a vampire. I did not want to curse her with my disease. But she insisted that I turn her, so that we may be by each others side for eternity. She also said that she needed the strength of a vampire to carry a vampiric child. So, grudgingly I turned her.

And somehow, she became even more attractive to me. She went from a goddess of beauty to...well, whatever comes after goddess.

Bonnibel was the one to carry the children. I cared for her when she was pregnant. Originally, we only planned for one kid. But, fate, Glob, or something else wanted us to have two. The combination of my and Bonnibel's eggs split into two.

We were blessed with twins.

Shortly thereafter Bonnibel created a serum that allowed us to move in the sun without being burnt to a crisp. Sunlight had become foreign to me, and when I felt it's gentle heat (rather than an intense blaze) I felt like I was a kid again.

I glance out the window and look down into the courtyard. Two young girls are playing. Pride bursts through my chest.

I open the window and hover up and out of the window. I float down to the ground and land softly on the ground.

The two girls are screaming happily and running around. I smile and run after them.

I run and catch the little vampire candy-person and scoop her right into my arms.

"Gotcha!" I giggle.

The little girl squeals with joy "Mommy!" She yells.

"Hey there, Simone" I say as I ruffle her short pixie-cut pink hair.

The other small girl leaps onto my leg, clinging onto it. I look down.

"Hello Shoko!" I say to her.

Shoko shakes her long black hair into her eyes and hugs tighter on my leg.

"Hi Mommy" She says shyly.

I let go of Simone and place her on the ground gently. She has my eyes, but Bonnie's pink hair. She also has my laid-back personality but Bonnibel's fierce determination.

I bend over to pick up Shoko. She has my hair and Bonnibel's vibrant green eyes. Shoko is obsessed with cooking and is very shy, unlike Bonnibel and I.

"How are you today?" I ask.

"Good" Shoko says quietly.

"I'm glad to hear it. Say...Mom is making some lunch for us, how about we go inside?" I ask to both of my kids.

Simone bounces up and down and giggles.

Shoko nods. I lift her up and put her on my shoulders and hold on to her hands. She releases a small giggle and I smile.

"C'mon, then" I say as we walk into the castle.

As we enter the great hall, Bonnibel emerges from the kitchen, plates in hand.

"Hey Bonnie" I say with a smile.

"Hey Marceline" She responds with love full in her voice.

I lift Shoko off of my shoulders and set her down on a chair. Simone jumps up and sits on the table.

"No" Bonnibel warns her. Simone jumps back down and sits down at her chair.

I sit down next. Bonnibel distributes the plates and the cups and then she takes her seat.

I beam and the feeling of happiness fills me to my core.

"I love you all" I say before taking a bite out of my apple.

"Love you too, mommy!" Simone and Shoko say in unison.

"And I love you, Marceline" Bonnibel smiles.

Then, my family begins to eat. And I am filled with the feeling of pure happiness.

I am one lucky vampire.

We continue the rest of the day with our usual schedule. After lunch, the girls take lessons for school with Bonnibel. After that, I play music for the girls. Then, Bonnie and I begin to make dinner as the twins play outside. After preparations it's dinner. Then, we put the girls to bed shortly after.

When it's about midnight I go into Bonnibel's lab.

"Hey" I say gently.

"Hi" She responds groggily.

"Sleep with me?" I ask.

"Of course" She responds as she sits up from her desk.

I hold onto Bonnie's hand tightly and we walk to our bedroom.

"Marceline?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you be open...for marriage?" Bonnibel asks sleepily.

I smile "Yes"


	4. Water Park Fun

**Modern!AU. Marceline goes to the water park, and tries to think of ways to get the attention of the hot body guard. She ends up almost dying. It's a good thing that Bonnibel was there to save her. **

Marceline's heart skipped a beat. Despite her best efforts, there was a little bit of drool pooling in her mouth. In front of her was the most attractive woman she'd seen all day. And, at this nice water park, she had seen a whole lot of fine women. Scantily clad in bikinis.

The life guard in front of her was bending over, her tight, bright red swimsuit squeezing in all the right places. This lifeguard definitely had a bubble butt. Round, not too small, not too big. Marceline almost groaned at the sight. It had been _months _since she had a good kiss. Or, anything else of that matter. The lifeguard stood up, her pale skin glistening from the water she had just emerged from. She was a little more tan than Marceline, but not by a lot. She had freckles, too. They are sprinkled across her shoulders, back, neck, cheeks, scattered like dust in the wind. She slung a towel over her shoulder. Her pink, yes, pink, hair flipped. The life guard's gray eyes flicked up to Marceline, who was definitely now staring. Red tinted Marceline's cheeks as she was forced to look away.

Jake nudged Marceline in the ribs, glancing at her knowingly. Finn was clueless, almost bouncing where he stood. He had waited all summer for this moment. Finn loved the water park. It was only July, but he had been begging since school was let out. The group simply did not have time to do it before, Marceline was busy with college visits, applications, and band matters. Jake was dealing with his pregnant girlfriend, who recently gave birth to a single child. The pregnancy had been a mistake. Jake muttered something about a broken condom whenever the subject came up. He was going to be a good dad, he would try his best.

Phoebe didn't even bother to apply sunblock. Her almost brown skin did enough protecting, she claimed. Finn was excited to spend some alone time, as he put it, with her. It was kind of cute, how whipped he was for the freshman girl. Marceline and Jake were graduating this year. Finn, like Phoebe, was a freshman. Their group was tight knit. Sometimes there would be crossovers of Marceline's band mates and her general friend group. They all got along, much to Marceline's surprise.

"I think that life guard you were staring at is that one senior who almost completed college by the time she graduated," Jake said, scratching his ghost of a goatee. The blonde fuzz was starting to grow out considerably. His hair was overgrown.

Marceline squinted at the lifeguard, who was just taking a seat at the top of the watch tower. "No way," She muttered. "I would have recognized her."

"It's definitely her," Jake repeated with more confidence.

"Nah," Marceline shook her head. "Bonnibel wasn't that hot."

"Maybe you were just blind," Finn pointed out.

"Wrong," Marceline said. She gave Finn a shove.

The group starting to unpack their belongings at a table they claimed as their own. Finn brought the most stuff by far. He brought swim toys, goggles, floaties, a tube. It was pretty ridiculous, Marceline thought. Said boy pulled his shirt off, messing up his short blonde hair. He once had very long, long, blonde hair. Kids at school would call him Rapunzel. But Finn was growing out his hair to donate to an organization that turned hair into wigs for kids with cancer. So now, the freshman had almost a buzz cut. Phoebe ruffled the stubs of Finn's hair, and the poor kid almost turned red at the action. Phoebe took her own shirt and shorts off. Jake did the same. Marceline unbuttoned her red and black flannel, and shrugged it off, leaving it a pile on the floor. She decided to keep her shorts on. There was no point in wearing a bikini bottom. Too much maintenance.

"Come on, Marce, what are you waiting for?" Jake asked.

The black-haired woman blinked out of her thoughts. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Just thinking about how hot that life guard is, huh?"

"Yeah," Marceline admitted. "I still don't think she's Bonnibel."

"What do you know? You were a hermit the first few years of high school."

Marceline scowled at Jake. He was still low-key terrified of the tall, lanky, girl. "Fuck off," She grunted.

Jake laughed nervously. "Can't blame you, though. New schools suck."

"Tell me about it," Phoebe added on with a roll of her eyes.

"Didn't you fail 8th grade twice Marceline?" Finn asked.

His question was met with a sharp elbow to the rib cage. "Learn some tact, brother," Jake said.

"Yeah I did, which is why I'm nineteen and a senior in high school. It's no big deal, really. Jake's eighteen. My band's either seventeen or eighteen. It all works out," She shrugged.

"So if you hadn't..." Finn trailed off.

"I would have been in Bonnibel's grade, yeah."

"Huh."

"Finn can you get my back?" Jake asked. He tossed the bottle of sunscreen to Finn, who in turn, slathered the substance on Jake's back. His brother returned the favor.

Marceline, throughout the entire conversation, had been vigorously applying several layers of sunscreen onto her pale, porcelain-like skin. Phoebe applied the substance to her back when Marceline asked.

"Nice bikini top," Phoebe commented.

The pale woman glanced down to her red and black bikini. She smirked. "Thanks, Pheebs."

"You guys ready to go?" Jake asked, stretching.

"Heck yeah, let's go to the wave pool!" Finn exclaimed, snagging a pair of goggles off the glass table and dashing towards the pool.

"I was hoping he'd say that," Marceline smiled. "That's the best part of the whole park!"

"The slides are better," Phoebe pointed out.

Jake shook his head, joining the two girls in their calm walk to the wave pool. "No, it's the Lazy River that's the best."

"Jake," The black-haired woman chuckled. "You are a lazy river."

"Especially the lazy part," Phoebe added on.

"Hey!" The blonde man protested. "That's not very nice. I hope you guys drown."

"That's not very nice, either," Marceline countered. She watched the hot lifeguard change stations. She walked over to the wave pool. An idea sprung to Marceline's mind. "Speaking of drowning...What would I give for that life guard to give me mouth to mouth?"

At that point, Phoebe broke off running after Finn. Jake snickered. "Young love."

"Puppy love," Marceline agreed. "Do you think if I drown, she'll save me?"

"It's her job, isn't it?"

"I know, but I don't want some nasty dude guard putting his mouth on my mouth, you know?"

"Hmmm..." Jake hummed, scratching his chin. "You're not seriously considering drowning yourself to get her attention, are you?"

"Of course I am," Marceline said.

"Why don't you just try talking to her?"

Marceline shook her head. "That'd be too simple."

"Go figure," Jake sighed. "Can you at least try?"

"No?"

"Ugh. Fine. What do you have in mind?"

"You distract the other lifeguards, I go 'drown' myself, and the hot lady saves me. I thank her endlessly. It's the perfect ice breaker," Marceline beamed.

"A simple 'hello' could suffice too, don't you think?"

"No."

"And you think drowning yourself will give her the right impression of you?"

"Well...no."

"How about we just go swimming?" Jake asked. "And if you drown, you drown," He added playfully.

"Seems fair to me," Marceline said as she wadded into the luke warm water. The sun beat down on her skin, she could feel how it prickled against her skin. It was a good thing she lathered the sunscreen on beforehand.

She and the life guard made eye contact. This time, the life guard didn't break it. Marceline waved, putting on her best smirk. She could see the way the guard's throat bobbed up and down, even from all the way over there. The black-haired woman went to the edge of the wave pool. She propped herself up, or at least tried, on the ledge. The life guard raised an eyebrow, her whistle about to blow. She spit the whistle out.

"Stay off the ledge," She said. Her voice was sweet. Like sugar.

"Sorry," Marceline apologized, a little sheepish. "I have a quick question, though."

"Go on."

"If I drown, will you save me?" Marceline asked, feigning worry. "I-I I am not the best swimmer. I don't wanna die..."

The life guard's eyes lit up. "Of course I'll rescue you, that's my job, being a life guard and all. Go have fun, but don't over extend yourself, okay? I would rather not have to save you from drowning."

"A-alright," Marceline fake stammered. "And if I do, sorry in advance..."

"If you need to get out of the pool, just yell for me, okay?"

"Okay. What's your name?" Marceline asked, this time, she was a little timid about it.

"Bonnibel. And yours is?"

"Marceline."

"Pleasure to meet you. I think your friend is waving at you."

Marceline turned to look over her shoulder. Lo and behold, Phoebe was frantically waving Marceline over. Finn and Jake had gotten into a very intense bout of water wrestling. Judging from the redhead's expression, she wanted Marceline to break it up. With a sigh, and a long glance back at Bonnibel, she swam towards the three of her friends.

The waves started to begin. The pool started to grow more and more crowded, which made Marceline uncomfortable. She wasn't the best swimmer, and that was the truth. As a young child she had taken lessons, but she never felt comfortable in water that was surrounded by a bunch of other people. She wasn't like Finn, who was practically a fish. She wanted space to move. She was now deep enough where she could not touch the bottom of the pool with the tips of her toes. The waves made it even more difficult to stay afloat, but it was fun to roll across them. Marceline avoided a particularly large group of people, trying to reach her friends that were in the deepest section of the pool. Of _course_ they had to be at the deepest part of the pool.

Marceline focused on kicking ahead. She did not pay attention to the flying elbow that came from a massive, morbidly obese, man. The elbow flew right into her nose. She was blinded from pain, and her hands went to her nose, cupping it. She went dizzy from pain, and started to sink below the water's surface. She opened her eyes to find herself under the water. Her lungs burned, both from the pain of the blow from her nose, and from the lack of air. She had to resist the urge to gasp, to fill her lungs with water, but the instinct for air fought out against her will. She breathed the water in, and she could not cough it out. She sunk further still. Her vision started to go black.

And then, air collided against her fist. A strong arm was around her shoulders. Splashing sounds echoed around her ears, half-conscious, half not so much. She could feel, albeit distantly, her body being dragged across the rough concrete shore of the wave pool. And then, she passed out completely for a brief few seconds.

She woke to the sound of her own coughing, and water being expelled from her lungs. She squinted and saw the lifeguard, Bonnibel over her. She coughed again, this time less violent. She took a deep breath in, trying to steady her racing heart.

"Are you okay?" Bonnibel asked.

Marceline groaned in response. "Sort of?"

"I saw you take that hit to the face. I was actually kind of watching you the entire time, making sure you got out okay."

"T-thanks."

"Just doing my job."

"My nose fucking hurts."

"I'll get an ice pack."

Bonnibel returned with an ice pack in hand. She gave Marceline it. The black-haired woman sat up, and pressed the ice to her nose. She trembled and shivered. Soon, a towel was draped over her shoulders.

"You're too cute to be drowning like that," Bonnibel said. She blinked. "That was a little creepy, wasn't it? Sorry."

Marceline snorted, which only made her nose hurt more. "Not as creepy as wanting to drown on purpose so that the hot lifeguard would save you. Not that this was on purpose, or anything. I have more dignity than that."

Bonnibel's lips turned up into a smile.

"Was hoping for a little mouth to mouth, but I guess we all can't be that lucky."

"You almost drowned," Bonnibel rolled her eyes.

Marceline chuckled, and laid back down on the ground. "Yeah…"

"You're lucky my shift is done."

"Why's that?"

"I'd get in trouble for acting unprofessional to the water park patrons."

"We haven't gotten inappropriate!" Marceline exclaimed.

"Hitting on the person you just saved from drowning is pretty inappropriate."

"Nah, it's pretty awesome, how I see it. And I think we could manage being even a little _more_ 'unprofessional'," Marceline said.

"Not in public," Bonnibel mused.


End file.
